


I Dream of Jared

by sevenfists



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: Jensen was watching lame porn about fake lesbians with acrylic nails when Jared came in and stood in front of the TV. Jensen didn't really look at him at first, too busy craning his neck around to watch the pink cunt on the TV screen, but then the sequins caught his eye."Dude," Jensen said, "what the fuck are you wearing."





	I Dream of Jared

Jensen was watching lame porn about fake lesbians with acrylic nails when Jared came in and stood in front of the TV. Jensen didn't really look at him at first, too busy craning his neck around to watch the pink cunt on the TV screen, but then the sequins caught his eye.

"Dude," Jensen said, "what the _fuck_ are you wearing."

Jared pouted, lower lip pushing out. "It's my costume. For the party."

Jensen stared at the puffy pink pants, the little crop vest, the _veil_ , the fucking Jaredina wig that everyone thought was so hilarious. "Holy shit," he said, realizing. "You're _Jeannie_."

"Yup," Jared said, crossing his arms and glaring. The effect was kind of ruined by the harem pants.

Jensen grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He wasn't really watching, anyway; the moaning was getting on his nerves, and Jared was suddenly much more interesting. "You're wearing this to Mike's party," Jensen said.

"Yup," Jared said, and grinned. "You're gonna be Major Nelson."

"Uh, _no_ ," Jensen said. "What? Get outta my house."

"This is _my_ house, you ass," Jared said. "Now c'mere." He turned and walked down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Jensen got off the couch and followed. Those pants were doing amazing things for Jared's ass, and Jensen didn't want to miss any of the excitement.

"Okay, here," Jared said, and pulled a garment bag out of his closet.

"What's that," Jensen said.

Jared rolled his eyes and unzipped the bag. "It's your costume," he said.

It was a military uniform or something. What the fuck did Jensen know about the military. It had _medals_ pinned to it. "Where the fuck did you get this," Jensen said.

"Costume department." Jared shrugged.

The costume girls _loved_ Jared. Jensen could just imagine it: one of them cooing over Jared, remarking how _sweet_ it was that he wanted to pick out a costume for his buddy. "They give you the harem girl outfit, too?"

Jared guffawed. "You wish you knew, motherfucker! I'm not telling." He zipped up the costume bag and tossed it on the bed. "The party's at eight."

"I _know_ ," Jensen said. "Jesus."

"Go shower," Jared said. "I know you were jerkin' off to that lesbian porn. You smell like spunk."

Jensen pulled his shoulders up toward his ears. "They're hot," he mumbled.

Jared laughed and smacked Jensen on the side of his head. "You're a retard," he said. "Seriously, go shower, I'm gonna order some pizza. You want a beer?"

"Yeah," Jensen said.

By the time Jensen got out of the shower, the pizza had arrived, and Jared was sitting on the couch with the box open on the coffee table in front of him, his legs sprawled open and the sheer fabric of his pants pulling obscenely over his crotch.

"You look like a hooker," Jensen said.

"I'm a _genie_ ," Jared said.

"Yeah," Jensen said, "a genie hooker."

"You better be nice to me or you aren't gettin' any pizza," Jared said.

"Can't have that," Jensen said. He flopped down on the couch and grabbed a slice. Jared had gotten the deep-dish with olives and green peppers, which was Jensen's _favorite_. "You're trying to bribe me to go to this party."

"Naw, you're gonna come, you want to see Mike licking naked hookers," Jared said.

"Yeah, that's always pretty fucking hilarious," Jensen said. "What if he licks you by mistake?"

"You'll have to defend my honor," Jared said.

Jensen snorted and ate his pizza. He really didn't want to go to this fucking party. Mike was a drunk, obnoxious fuckhead, and he and Tom egged each other on like little kids, always peeing in somebody's potted plant or something. He just wanted to sit on the couch in his sweatpants and watch Jared utterly failing to act like a woman.

Jared got up and went into the kitchen, came out again with two longnecks. "The fuck did you do with my bottle opener, Ackles," he said.

"I didn't do anything," Jensen said. He stuck one hand down his sweatpants and scratched his balls.

"You're such a pig," Jared said.

"You're right, I probably shouldn't do that in front of a lady," Jensen said. He grabbed the waistband of Jared's pants and tugged him down onto the couch, straddling Jensen's lap. "Your pants are totally fucking see-through," he said. He slid his hands down the back of Jared's pants, cupping his ass and tugging him closer.

"Were you lookin' at my ass, you perv?" Jared said, laughing.

"Maybe," Jensen said, digging his fingers in.

Jared leaned in and kissed him, open-mouthed and dirty, and Jensen grinned into it. Mission accomplished: no fucking party.

Except then Jared pulled back and climbed off Jensen's lap. "You better go change," he said.

" _What_ ," Jensen said.

"Mike's gonna cry if you don't go to his party," Jared said.

Jensen pressed the heel of his hand against his dick. He'd really been hoping for some couch sex. Maybe a little costume-ripping. Jared could whimper and pretend to be Jeannie. "God damn it," he said.

Jared just laughed at him, the bastard.

The collar of his costume itched. Jensen tugged at it the whole time they were in the cab, trying to loosen it up a little. Nothing worked. "I'm gonna make you pay and pay," he told Jared.

"Shut up, you love it," Jared said. "You think Barbara Eden's a fox."

"Well, she _is_ ," Jensen said.

"Uh-huh," Jared said.

The party was already out of control by the time they got there. Knowing Mike, he'd probably started drinking at noon, and then invited all his cokehead friends over for dinner and some of that magical white powder. Jensen stuck close to Jared as they made their way through the crowded, smoky living room to the kitchen, where Mike was holding court.

"Heyyy, it's Padalecki!" Mike hollered, waving around a bottle of Jim Beam. He was dressed as a Catholic schoolgirl. "And Jennifer Ackles!"

"Oh god," Jensen muttered.

"Hey, Mikey," Jared said, and they did their stupid-ass handshake. Mike thought he was street. He always called Jared his "homeboy."

The kitchen counter was lined with empty beer bottles, vodka bottles, pizza boxes, and dime bags. Jensen watched in horror as one of Mike's hookers did a line of coke off the edge of the sink. None of the hookers were wearing costumes. Unless you counted skin-tight pleather as a costume. Which Jensen usually did, but not when it came to Mike and his girls.

Jared was doing something with Mike that involved a can of Beast and three slices of lime.

"Dude," Jensen said, grabbing Jared's elbow.

"Yeah, just a minute," Jared said, and Mike smashed his bottle of Jim against the kitchen table. The hookers all squealed simultaneously.

" _Jared_ ," Jensen said, and Jared finally looked at him.

"Yeah, okay, man," Jared said. "Tom's in the back, we can go find him, okay?"

"Okay," Jensen said. Tom usually liked to get really fucking high and pass out somewhere, which was just fine with Jensen. He hated parties. They were too fucking loud and crowded and there was always some hooker trying to rub her diseased snatch up against him, and Jensen was just not okay with getting herpes.

Jared led him down the dark hallway toward the back of the house. Tom was in Mike's bedroom, with a handle of tequila and a few people Jensen vaguely recognized as crew from Smallville, and Allison.

Jensen _loved_ Allison. He sat on the floor beside her, wedged up between the bed and the wall. "Hi," he said.

"Hey, Jensen," Allison said, beaming. She was wearing a little nurse's outfit, and it was unzipped practically down to her navel. Jensen took a quick survey of her cleavage and decided he was _really glad_ that Allison was there. Even more so when she handed him a full shot glass and said, "Drink up."

Jensen loved Allison, and he loved tequila.

By the time Jared came over, Jensen had lost track of how many shots he'd done. He beamed up at Jared, feeling warm and happy. The room was floating. Or maybe Jensen was, maybe Jared had used his genie powers and was making Jensen float through mid-air.

"Dude, he's toasted," Jared said to Allison.

Allison shrugged. "Not my fault he can't hold his liquor."

Jared laughed. "You just drank him under the table, man. I'm impressed."

"Hear me roar, et cetera," Allison said.

Something about that struck Jensen as particularly funny. He fell backward onto the floor and laughed and laughed. He could see underneath Mike's bed. There were dust bunnies clinging to the bottom of the mattress.

"Christ, Jensen. Okay, we're getting you outta here," Jared said. He pulled and tugged at Jensen and got him sitting up, then standing. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Jensen said, and he could, actually. He wasn't _that_ drunk. He leaned on Jared anyway and groped at his ass. Jared didn't stop him.

It sounded like the party was still going strong in the living room. Jensen smelled pot smoke and cheap beer. The whole house was thumping with the bass line of some stupid rap song about titties and bling. There were people lying in the hallway, making out.

"I gotta pee," Jensen said, and pulled Jared into the bathroom with him.

"Dude, this is your alone time," Jared said.

"Nope," Jensen said. He closed the door and locked it. "This is when I fuck your ass until you scream like a little bitch."

"Huh," Jared said. "Well, okay."

Jensen kissed him them, tasting weed and tequila, the whole wide expanse of Jared's mouth open to him. He was so drunk. And horny. His costume was still itchy. He slid Jared's stupid little vest off his shoulders, and then Jared was naked from the waist up, his chest gleaming a little with sweat, and Jensen leaned in to lick at his nipples.

"Jenseeeen," Jared whined, drawing it out. His hard-on was obscene in his pants, the gauzy material totally failing to conceal anything. Jensen rubbed at it, rubbed his thumb over the head, and Jared grunted and bucked his hips forward.

"You smoked up," Jensen said.

"Yeah," Jared said. "Can we not—I mean, I don't really wanna talk about this now, Jensen—"

"Okay," Jensen said, and smirked. Jared had totally been waiting for this all night, Jensen could _tell_. "Turn around," he said.

Jared did, obedient, and Jensen bent him over the sink, one hand on the back of Jared's neck to hold him there. He yanked Jared's pants down to his knees and kicked his legs further apart, spreading him open.

"Come on, come on," Jared said, his hands clutching at the edge of the vanity.

"I will," Jensen said. He licked his thumb and rubbed it across Jared's hole, watching the way Jared twisted and pushed back, wanting. He pressed more firmly, pushed in to the first joint. He wanted to fuck Jared all the time. Every time Jared smiled or opened his mouth or _breathed_. He loved the way Jared would just bend over and beg for it.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he said. " _God_."

"Yeah," Jared said, "yeah, Jensen, come on, _please_ , I want you to—"

Jensen fumbled at his pants, opened his fly one-handed. He didn't have any lube, but when he opened the medicine cabinet, there was a bottle of Astroglide sitting right there. At least Mike was useful when it came to emergency ass-fucking.

He looked at Jared's flushed face, turned to one side, his hot cheek pressed against the fake marble counter. Jensen pressed his thumb in deeper, twisted, and watched Jared's mouth open soundlessly, working around words he couldn't say.

"Okay," Jensen said. "Okay." He pulled his thumb out and slicked himself, watching Jared's eyes flutter closed, and pushed inside with one thrust, all the way in, feeling Jared flex hotly around him.

"Oh god," Jared panted, "god, Jensen, _fuck_ —"

"I know, baby," Jensen said, "just hold on, just one minute—"

"No, it's _good_ ," Jared said, and twisted his hips back toward Jensen.

Jensen closed his eyes and fucked Jared, as careful as he could, but he knew his rhythm was off—his head was spinning, a little, and Jared was so fucking tight around him, and his pulse was throbbing hard in his temples and in his dick, all the blood in him boiling over, fire-hot. He listened to Jared's panting gasps and reached down blindly to grab at Jared's balls, roll them in his hand, and Jared tilted his ass up, looking for more.

"God, I'm gonna fuck you," Jensen said, babbling. "I'm gonna—your tight ass, _Jesus_ , Jared, you want me to fuck your ass—"

"Yes," Jared said, " _yes_ ," and clamped down around Jensen and came.

Jensen pulled out and jerked himself, roughly, biting his lip and staring at Jared's open mouth, and he came all over the back of Jared's thighs, his spread ass, his orgasm ripping through him and curling his toes against the linoleum floor.

His knees gave out, then, and he sat down hard on the bath mat. It was blue, and fuzzy, and maybe he could take a nap right there. Mike probably wouldn't mind.

"You watch too much porn, dude," Jared said.

Jensen opened his eyes. "Huh?" Jared was standing over him, looking amused, wiping at his belly with one of Mike's hand towels.

"I'm gonna need a shower," Jared said. "You fuckin' jizzed all over me!"

Jensen closed his eyes again and grinned. "That's what you get for wearing that stupid-ass costume."

"You love me," Jared said.

Jensen heard the shower turn on, the curtain drag along the rod. Soon Jared would call a cab, and they could go back to Jared's place and finish up the pizza and fall into bed. Jensen wanted to sleep for a long time, and then he wanted to wake up and make Jared cook him some bacon. "Yeah," he said. "I kind of do."  



End file.
